


Pity for the Helpless

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Call me by your name, M/M, Marzia Call Me By Your Name, Oliver Call Me By Your Name, Oliver’s Fiancée, elio perlman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would have happened if we didn’t kiss on the grass?
Relationships: Marzia/Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman, Oliver/Oliver's Fiancée (Call Me By Your Name)
Kudos: 8





	Pity for the Helpless

Elio  
Call me by your name. It hurts when I see you with her. It hurts when I see you downtown and you give me a smile...of pity. Not even a happy smile...a smile of pity. You hurt me. You hurt me. You hurt me. Oliver. You hurt me. You think I don’t want be called by your name. Everyday. Every night. Every second. I hate you. I love you. Every minute I switch. Do I hate you? Do I love you? I know the answer. And I know I am hiding that from myself. Sometimes when I lie in bed I think what would have happened if we didn’t kiss on the grass? What if I dated that girl from Italy? What if I played the piano to her while she held my waist instead of you? What if? What if you weren’t looking for me and I wasn’t there? What if you got married sooner or if you met her sooner would it be different would you still call me by your name or would you call ‘Elio your business associates son’. You always will be Oliver and I always will be Elio and there’s no way to change that. There’s no way to change our love. Our self. I not going anywhere. I’m going to wait for you. I don’t know when. Maybe we’ll be old...and our hair will be gray. But, I’ll wait for you and we’ll be together. I promise. I love you and I am always yours. I knew I can’t see you soon. I’ll come see you as soon as I can, who knows how long that will be? ‘We’ll be together,’ I finished the letter, but I didn’t sign it. I didn’t destroy it, either. I sealed it with a kiss. In the middle of the night, when I was very sure nobody was looking, I rolled it down the hill we first kissed. It’d never get to Oliver, Elio knew that. I’d never know where it would end up. That made it a little easier to think that maybe one day his letter would roll down the hill onto the doorstep of Oliver’s cottage. He’d pick it up and he’d return my love. But, we’re not in a love story, are we?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day!


End file.
